


i may say i hate you

by itsmehahaha



Series: WonHaoBoo omegaverse [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, not so enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: Seungkwan always tell himself that he hate the power couple in his School, Alpha Xu Minghao and Jeon Wonwoo, but did he really hate them or he hate that he think he has no chance to be in between that crazy hot sandwich.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: WonHaoBoo omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	i may say i hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Its the lack of WonHaoBoo for me

Seungkwan is fuming, everyone who came across him can feel the anger ooze off of him. He stomp his way to the cafetaria where he knows his bestfriends would be.

The alphas that happen to see him stomping, with pouty lips of his and puff cheeks can’t help but to coo at the sight. Meanwhile, Seungkwan is so damn mad he didn’t even spare a glance to the alphas that swooning over his cuteness.

Any other day Seungkwan would actually spare them a glance or even a smile but now he can’t even see straight, he is furious.

Seungkwan let out a relieved sigh upon seeing his friends on their usual table. He quickly make his way to them, Seungkwan immediately sit beside Jeonghan who give him a look.

Seungkwan can’t be bothered to greets his friends, he drops his head onto the table. The younger omega can feel his friends stare at him but decided to wave it off, he need more energy for his upcoming ranting.

Seokmin, his alpha bestfriend seems to know what was going on in his head, he wordlessly give the chocolate bar to Seungkwan who take it gratefully.

Jeonghan give a questioning look to Seokmin but get a shrug as an answer. Knowing Jeonghan, it won’t be long until he started prying what was going on, so Seungkwan quickly finished his chocolate bar.

“So, Boo Seungkwan, care to explain to your dear hyung whats making you stomping your little feeties angrily?.” Jeonghan rest his chin on his hands, look at Seungkwan with this fiery eyes. Seungkwan knows this is a lose battle.

Seungkwan sigh heavily, pouting his lips and lean his head on his arms. “I was mad hyung.” Seungkwan said with his soft voice, the two can’t help but coo audibly.

“Well, that part was obvious. Whats the reason Kwanie?.” Seokmin asks with his soft and calming voice.

“You guys know about the fashion week that will be held by the fashion design major right?.” Seungkwan start his story, when he saw the attentive look and nods his friends gives, he continued his story.

“So, one girl came to me weeks ago, asked for my help to do the the make up for the event. You know how i love make up, of course i take the opportunity. But did you know what’s fucked up?.” His voice lacing with annoyance and anger.

“What?.” Jeonghan asks, intrigued.

“She fucking said to me one week before the rehearsal day, which is today. That the theme for the fashion week is Winter collection, so of course the good make up artist that i am, i did my research, i buy new eyeshadow pallete to match the winter and all. Today, i walk in to the busy scene of that fucking venue, ready to show off my talent to a fucking embarrassement.” Seungkwan’s voice growing loud by each words.

“How so?.”

“Oh yeah, because that girl happen to give me the wrong theme, It supposed to be a fall season collection!! And did you know how i found out? The designer of the collections, Xu Minghao himself came up to me with all his glory, unimpressed.

He looked so annoyed, and i know he has the patient of a fucking saint. When i finished the make up, fingers pointing at the model without even glance at them, he looked at me dead in the eyes and said “You are so wrong.”

I Was so offended, you know how i am, i have a short temper, of course i start going off on him, basically accused him for being so demanding, unappreciative and just because he is an alpha he can do and say anything to anyone.” Jeonghan and Seokmin got this horrified look on their faces.

“He let me rambled, accuse and patronizing him for 5 minutes before he said this sentences with his sultry sexy voice of his, as calm as ever. ‘The theme is Fall, not winter. You are doing Winter look.’.” Seungkwan says, impersonating the way Minghao said it before, and failing miserably. Jeonghan and Seokmin were speechless, because the situation was bad. Bad.

“I know the situation was bad. I am so fucking embarrassed i wished the ground would swallow me alive. But no, i had to experience that god awful moment.

Then, after a long silence i told thim that the coordinator said that the theme is winter. Minghao look so fucking tired he start pinching his bridge of nose before calling that damn girl.

Oh, i still can hear what she said. You know what that girl said? She said ‘no, i am sure i told him the theme is fall season, its not my fault that omega is incompetent, knowing he is an omega, well i’m not surprised.’

Oh god, i swear to god if Minghao didn’t catch and stopping me from murdering that girl, you guys would see me in prison, no regret.” Seungkwan and Jeonghan as an omega are practically fuming, Seokmin cower at the strong pheromone the two gave.

“What’s her name? I’ll help you Kwannie. I’ll fucking help you.” Jeonghan have this determined eyes, and someone with working eyes and basic self preservation would know to backoff before all hell break loose.

“Wait.. back tracking a bit. So, this girl was framing you? Why would she did that?.” Seokmin tilt his head like the puppy he is.

“Because she is a classist and a fucking bitch?.” Seungkwan answered.

“It could be, but i think there is more reason in it.” Here we go again, Seokmin and his obsession with detectives. Seungkwan rolled his eyes hard.

“But, Seokminnie could be right.” Jeonghan have this calculating look.

“Ha! I know Jeonghan hyung is the smart one.”

“Fuck you Minnie.” Seungkwan puffed his cheeks before getting up, in need of actual foods.

Seokmin and Jeonghan know Seungkwan so well, they don’t have to ask to know that Seungkwan would be back in no time.

Seungkwan was done ordering his foods when he feels the mother nature calls. Without much tought he walk to the restroom and did his thing.

Seungkwan’s mood is still on the fucking floor, he got this sour look on his face that make people didn’t dare approaching him, he kinda feel grateful for that.

That is until a long fingers grip his wrist frimly but not enough to bruised him. He stop dead in his track before turning around, ready to go off on this person until their ears fell off.

His words died in his throat when he saw Minghao’s gorgeous small face, cute glasses and soft black mullet hair. He cursed Minghao in his head for being so cute and hot at the same time.

“What do you want?.” Seungkwan asks, thankfully with steady voice.

“I just want to apologize about my acquaintance awful behavior towards you.” Minghao looks genuinely apologetic with a little bit anger on his face. Well, that’s new.

“Don’t worry about that. Not your fault that she is a fucking bitch.” Seungkwan shrugged his shoulder.

“Okay, good. You are doing an okay job today, not the best but okay.” He said with his flat looking expression.

Seungkwan got this affronted look, and scoffed. He can’t believe the audacity of this Alpha, because first of all? Okay job? He was doing amazing! Who is this men telling him he’s not good enough?. He was able to tame down his anger earlier, but now? Now is his limit.

“Okay first of all, excuse you I was doing amazing, and what’s that supposed to mean? Kindly explain.” He gritted his teeth.

“Well, that’s my opinion, and that mean I still want you to do the make up for tomorrow.” Minghao says nonchalantly.

Seungkwan crossed his arms on his chest and stare at Minghao dead in the eyes, “Well, if you think I was okay, then you can search another person to do the make up because your grand of an event want something better than okay, right?.” Seungkwan sneer at Minghao’s stoic face.

“Yes, but there’s no time. You are doing okay, and that was enough.” He said indifferently.

Seungkwan have to summon all the patience he has to prevent him from punching the Alpha straight on his ridiculously sharp jaw. Seungkwan practice the breathing trick Jeonghan teach him to calm himself down. When he is calm enough, he pull his lips into a tight smile.

“Thank you, but no thank you.” He said in the end and walk away, too tired to deal with the Alpha.

“So you’re just gonna walk away and be okay with doing an okay job? Are you not gonna try to improve your skills and slap me in the face with your godtier work?.” Minghao taunting Seungkwan.

Seungkwan decided then and there he fucking hate this alpha before him. He hate Minghao for challenging him, he hate Minghao for being right, he hate Minghao for being this hot taunting him. Fuck, he kinda hate himself too.

“Oh I’m so gonna slap you in the face, Alpha. Just so you know.” Seungkwan said it in front of his face, so close he can feel Minghao’s breath on his cheek.

“So, you’re in?.” Minghao asks, voice laces with smugness and a winning smirk high on his face. Seungkwan kinda want to slap the smirk off, or better, kiss it. He walked away without a word.

Seungkwan plopped down beside Seokmin, hands full of his foods. He put the tray harshly on the table, startling the two. Jeonghan throw Seungkwan a nasty glare before going back to his laptop.

“Okay, now.. what’s the problem Kwannie?.” Seokmin asks curiously, putting his full attention on him.

“Cocky Alpha, that’s the problem. Fucking hate him. Who the hell he think he is? Just because he is an Alpha and a gorgeous one, talented as hell, well known respectable Alpha in this community and a fucking genius doesn’t mean he can say and get everything he want. Fucking arrogant.” Seungkwan furiously vent his feelings to Seokmin.

“This Alpha didn’t happen to be Xu Minghao right?.”

“No,no... Xu fucking Minghao is a respectful, kind hearted and perfect Alpha right? Right. Fucking right, this Alpha I was talking is the Xu Minghao!.”

“No way!.” Seokmin exclaim.

“Yes way!.”

“What did he do?.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, drop it already.”

Seungkwan start eating his foods ignoring the way Seokmin look at him with his exasperated and defeated look. In the end he just sigh and ruffling Seungkwan’s hairs.

“Sounds like a crush to me.” Jeonghan said, eyes still trained on his laptop.

Seungkwan look up from his soup with a confused look, thats when Jeonghan look at him with his signature mischievous eyes and smile.

“What the hell hyung? I was just told you not even 5 minutes ago that I fucking hate that Alpha.”

“Yeah, but the way you describing him?.”

“It’s a fact hyung! Everyone would describe him like that!.”

“Yes, everyone will describe him the way you describe him, but they didn’t claim to hate Minghao, and basically everyone has had a crush on him.” Say Jeonghan smugly.

“True. I had a crush on him freshmen year.” Seokmin says casually.

“Wh-what? I don’t have a crush on him.” Seungkwan say defensively

“Yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night Kwannie.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes hard, he want to dodge Jeonghan argument so bad but he is so fucking tired. He just want this day to end quickly. He sighed tiredly and lean his head to Seokmin’s shoulder. Seokmin, the best bestfriend that he is wrapped his arms around his shoulder, and Seungkwan the cuddle sucker he is snuggled closer to Seokmin.

“How about you hyung, any progress?.” Seungkwan asks Seokmin.

“Not really, our situation is kinda hard you know. He is my childhood friends, its not easy to change our relationship to something more romantic just because we happen to present as an alpha and omega. And I don’t think he reciprocate my feelings.” Sadness visible in his voice. Jeonghan and Seungkwan exchanging helpless eyes quietly.

“Hyung…”

“Its okay, I fully understand he would pick a better alpha or alphas than me. I hear Wonwoo and Minghao are courting him, good for him.” Seokmin gave them defeated smile, still so genuine.

Cruel, the world is a cruel place. The power couple Wonwoo and Minghao come in to the cafetaria hand in hand, big smile plastered on their faces, they sit on their usual table eating their snacks before Soonyoung come into the picture, plopped down on Wonwoo’s lap.

Seungkwan can hear the small whimper that escaping Seokmin’s lips. Seungkwan immediately engulfed him in his hug, maneuver Seokmin’s head to his throat, knowing his omega pheromones can help calming down Seokmin’s Alpha.

Seungkwan cant help but throw a deathglare to their direction, how dare them making his sunshine bestfriend turn into a rainstorm.

Jeonghan observe the situation with contemplanting eyes. Seungkwan cant help but to think about Jeonghan’s behavior. He look like he knows something everyone doesn’t know.

“Jeonghan hyung, you are so suspicious, tell us something we don’t know.”

“Now is not the time Kwannie, come to me in ten or eleven yearsif you still this stubborn and oblivious, I’ll tell you then.” Jeonghan sit up from his chair, give the two affectionate ruffles before walked away.

“Do you think he is an ancient creature or something?.” Seungkwan asks Seokmin. They broke the hug so they can look at each other eyes.

“Well he always says he is an angel.” Seokmin shrugged before gathering his belonging and went to his last class of the day, Seungkwan doing the same. One thing that they don’t know are 3 pair of eyes that following their movement.

…

Seungkwan sighed for the hundred time today, right now because he is so fucking grateful the day was finally over. He can’t wait to do his long hot shower and to feel his soft queen sized bed. He quickly make his way to his locker, but once again the world is his biggest hater.

Seungkwan’s tired everything accidentally bump into a fucking hard brick, or so he think. When he lift up his head, he can see the annoyed face and a glare from the sharp eyes in front of him. His tired brain manage to supply the information that they didn’t bump into a brick, but to Wonwoo’s hard chest. Just his luck, Seungkwan groaned.

He is catch off guard when his back suddenly feel the hard locker. Wait? Did Wonwoo just thrown him to a locker? Fuck, that was hot. Seungkwan cant help but to grimace at his own tought, incredibly disturbed. He can feel Wonwoo’s tips of finger lift his head up, suddenly so close to his face. Seungkwan’s tired brain immediately boot up, now he is as awake as someone who had 2 days of sleep.

“Watch your step.” He says with his cold voice.

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“Of course you didn’t see me, if you see me then my white shirt wouldn’t be stained with an iced americano.” He spit words straight to Seungkwan’s redden face. He compeletely forget about his americano in his hand.

“I’m so sorry, let me know the laundry cost, I’ll pay.”

“No need.” Then he walk away just like that, leaving Seungkwan mad confuse.

Seungkwan meet up with Seokmin in the bus stop, still in confused and tired haze.

“I’m incredibly aroused when someone manhandle and shove me into a hard locker. Is it normal?.” He asks Seokmin who give him a horrified look.

“What the hell, Boo Seungkwan?.”

“Exactly! I am as disturbed as you right now Lee Seokmin!.”

“Where the hell you got that idea?.”

“At school’s locker? When Jeon Wonwoo shoved me into a locker.”

“Unprovoked?.” Seokmin asks disbelievely. Seungkwan grimace.

“Not really? I kinda bump into him and spill my americano to his white shirt without apologizing right away.”

“What?.”

“In my defense, I’m so very much tired and sleepy.”

“Ck, only you Kwannie, only you.”

….

Seungkwan look at the model, smile so bright it can outshine the sun in the middle of the day. Seungkwan is so pleased with the finished look. Now he is one hundred percent sure this make up look would definitely slap Minghao on his cheeks back and forth.

The model start praising him and tell him that he is doing an amazing job, Seungkwan beam at the model, blush start to raise. Seungkwan can’t wait for Minghao to see his job, he wait patiently for around 10 minutes, and everyone knows patient is not Seungkwan’s forte. He wander the venue, searching for Minghao.

When he is at the empty dressing room, he can vaguely hear noises, being the nosy little bitch that he is, Seungkwan followed the noise stealthy. Seungkwan is in shock when he sees Minghao and Wonwoo heavily making out, one of Wonwoo’s hands grope Minghao’s ass and the other is under Minghaos’s clothes while Minghao sling his arms on Wonwoo’s neck.

Seungkwan freeze, he cant move a muscle nor tore his gaze away. Their kissing is enchanting, its so fucking beautiful, Seungkwan don’t know a kiss can be this beautiful. He feel like a fuckin creep right now.

Seungkwan start to feel dizzy, overwhelmed by the pheromones that the two alphas ooze, it is too much for his omega, he can feel his knees going weak.

Seungkwan quickly escape the area, his heartbeat going a mile a minute, his body feels so hot from the sight, he can feel slick start to pooling in his underwear. Seungkwan cursed under his breath, sometimes he hates to be an omega.

Seungkwan make his way to the nearest restroom, solving his slick problem. When he was done, Seungkwan is hit by realization, an omega can produce a slick for its potential mate. That means, Wonwoo and Minghao are his potential mate? Seungkwan shake his head furiously. No he was not about to pin over the most wanted alphas in the area, he can’t fucking do that.


End file.
